Lee
was a former People's Liberation Army officer who served as Chan Guoming's bodyguard and driver, later succeeding Karen Low as his head of security. Appearance A fair skinned man with short dark hair, Lee first wore a suit when he was acting as Chan Guoming's driver and bodyguard. He later wore a short sleeved collared shirt with . In the anime he has dark brown hair and brown-green eyes. Personality Lee was strict and no nonsense as well as quite ruthless. During Valmet's attack on a Tashinhai Consu plant in Country D he showed no concern for his men who were being killed by her and solely focused on using them to draw her into his line of fire. Relationships Lee's treatment of Karen Low after she was demoted suggests that the two were rivals. He respected Chan but did not idolise him in the same way that she did. Abilities .]] When Valmet attacked the plant Lee retrieved his OTs-03 SVU to snipe her. It is implied that he would likely have killed her had it not been for Jonah's intervention. History Lee previously held the rank of second lieutenant in the People's Liberation Army prior to his promotion. Plot African Golden Butterflies Arc .]] Lee accompanied Chan to DIESA where the latter invited Koko Hekmatyar to dinner that night. He sat with Ugo and was initially much more relaxed than the latter, inviting him to eat. Later during the meal, he broke his chopsticks in anger after hearing Koko tell Chan that Kasper's idea of "fine dining" was a drive through burger and fries.Chapter 18 After the meal, Lee called a sniper that Chan had positioned outside the restaurant to take out Koko, Ugo, Scarecrow, and Schokolade when they emerged and helped Chan get up when he fell down after smashing a chair in rage with his cane. The plan was foiled when a SuperHind Mk.V landed outside which they used to leave and Lee informed Chan of the development. Hill of Doom Arc In Country D, Karen was relieved of her duties by Chan after recovering and was succeeded by Lee. When she tried to beg Chan to allow her to serve him in any way, Lee intervened and pushed her away from him, causing her to slip in the mud. In response to Karen's attempt to pull rank he countered that they were now both first lieutenants and that he would be the one to protect Chan. When Valmet began her attack on the plant, Lee notified Chan and was told to handle it. He retrieved his SVU while learning from the guards that the attacker was a white woman and moved to a hill overlooking the plant. He then instructed the remaining ones to lure her into the open so that he could get a shot at her. Lee was able to get Valmet in his sights and fire, but the bullet only grazed her left arm. Wondering how he could have missed, Lee then noticed that Jonah had shot him in the head before keeling over. Jonah then picked up the SVU and yelled for Valmet to go after Chan as he would cover her. Anime and manga differences In the anime Chan told Lee to make sure that Karen and her men got to Minami before Koko's Squad did.Episode 6 He was later not shown retrieving his SVU during Valmet's attack.Episode 12 Trivia *Lee placed 44th in a character poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ References Category:Characters Category:Tashinhai Consu Category:Males Category:Deceased